Mewtwo's Christmas Carol
by Shaded Skies
Summary: Mewtwo, the strongest Legendary Pokémon of all time is suffering from a bad case of the holiday blues. He tries his hand at understanding and celebrating Christmas... With yet another rhyming carol!


'Twas a dark, cold night of ice and snow  
A winter's night where the moon had yet to show  
Trapped within a cave, dark and dreary  
Sits the legendary Mewtwo, worn and weary

Normally he was an apathetic soul, free of chagrin  
But things were no longer as they had always been  
He rises from the ground with a demeanor of bother  
For this day was turning out unlike any other

The fact that today was indeed Christmas Eve  
Had nothing to do with why he had begun to grieve  
Many holidays had come and gone in the past  
To him, the idea of celebration was ranked dead last

He had always been perfectly fine with being alone  
Not because he felt he had committed sins to atone  
Rather, it gave him a chance to soothe his inner frustrations  
With philosophical thinking and complicated calculations

Today had started much like every other day  
Making risk assessments of a conjured gamma ray  
But hardly a few minutes in, and he almost felt like snoring  
For some reason, it seems this experiment was really boring!

Disappointed but undaunted, he moved to a different calculation  
Trying to determine the effects of ventricular fibrillation  
But this engagement also turned out to be a bore  
He had never had such a terrible time before!

Fearing that his entire way of life was at stake  
Mewtwo decided to stop and take a break  
It was only natural for a mind such as his to one day exhaust  
And after years of studying he was going to have some fun, at last!

Mewtwo muttered with discomfort, looking around his containment  
He had never brought anything for some actual entertainment  
The solution that popped up flooded his mind with doubt  
Surely he could not be thinking of actually going… Out.

"… And why not?" he thought with agitated rouse  
"Is a creature such as I not allowed to leave his own house?"  
Mewtwo broke open a wall while he embraced his pride  
As he left the cavern to go out on a midnight stride

* * *

He flew through the sky, attempting to find salvation  
When he realized that he had yet to think of a destination  
So he decided to go visit the only creature he really knew  
As he headed towards the location of the legendary Mew

Mewtwo reached the secret cave and landed outside  
As he witnessed many strange lights coming from inside  
Usually such a display would have been most forbidden  
He wondered, had she given up on staying hidden?

"Mewtwo! Happy Holiday!" Mew came out and said  
"Been a while since your last visit, I could have sworn you were dead!"  
"Silence, original," Mewtwo responded while moving up the path  
"Unless you wish to spoil this night by hastily inciting my wrath."

The two of them were silent as Mew felt herself go numb  
"Well then, Mewtwo, why is it that you have come?"  
He responded, "Boredom has come to haunt my solitude at last,"  
"Supply me with your menial matters, and perhaps it will pass."

Mew started to smile, which pestered him to no end  
She was an annoyance and he would never see her as a friend  
However, upon the planet that she was so keen to protect  
She was the only one who had ever earned his respect

Mew's smile faded as she gave off a saddened display  
Mewtwo had decided to come on the worst possible day  
"Forgive me, Mewtwo, but it will have to wait,"  
"For tonight I have plans for something truly great!"

"Cancel them," Mewtwo quickly advised  
"I will not," Mew replied, making him surprised  
Only she would ever dare oppose him without being delirious  
But to completely reject him… What could be so serious?

"What are you planning?" Mewtwo decided to inquire  
How could he not know about something so dire?  
"Is it not obvious?" Mew asked with minor peeve  
"Why, tonight is the night of Christmas Eve!"

Mewtwo's mouth dropped, as did his respect for Mew  
No… Impossible. What he had heard could simply not be true  
The legendary psychic who had earned his reluctant admiration  
Could not possibly take pleasure in such an idiotic celebration!

He said, "I see, you are searching for something new to deduct,"  
"To see if this occasion has somehow altered the commoner's conduct."  
"Not quite," Mew answered to show that he was wrong  
"But rather engage in dance, laughter and perhaps even song!"

"… You are truly celebrating this?" Mewtwo quietly asked  
"It seems I might have overestimated your maturity in the past."  
"Such a claim is pointless, Mewtwo!" Mew replied with a shout  
"From someone who does not even know what Christmas is about!"

Mewtwo's mouth twitched and filled with bile  
As he struggled his hardest to force down a smile  
"You think yourself wiser than me when it comes to such events?"  
"I know everything, from decorated trees to the opening of presents."

"You are wrong," Mew replied, "For I have seen Christmas firsthand,"  
"That is not what it is about, I will have you understand!"  
"You believe there is reason to it?" Mewtwo asked with a bored tone  
Mew nodded, "I suppose proof is what you wish to be shown."

"Pokémon and humans, in different forms and conditions,"  
"All celebrate Christmas through the exact same traditions,"  
"At the same date every year without ever straying,"  
"There is no reason for this, is what you are saying?"

Mewtwo fell silent as it was not something he had ever cared for  
But was there a secret meaning within this holiday for him to explore?  
"What is it?" he asked, lack of knowledge making him feel like an ignorant clone  
"That," Mew answered, "Is something you have to find out on your own."

* * *

Mewtwo speeded through the heavens with great agitation  
Searching high and low for any manner of Christmas celebration  
He had to stay away from the cities, as his presence would become revealed  
Finding a party in the wild would let him observe and remain concealed

The first party he came upon was, with great surprise  
A group of humans, the creatures that he so very much despise  
They were celebrating, but had they known of the being above  
It would be hard for them continue on with their "peace" and "love"

He had long since decided to treat human fairly  
Even they were worthy of life, although just barely  
So he ignored them and decided to move on  
Until ten minutes later, a group of Pokémon he came upon

Below a massive mountain, on which he could easily hide  
Pokémon were assembled from every type and every kind  
None of them appearing to be even the slightest bit resigned  
Involved in a party, showing no signs of beginning to subside

Mewtwo stopped on the mountaintop and smirked at the sight  
Just what he had expected – Oh, how he loved to be right  
Made clear by the alcohol and random cheering he was viewing  
These inebriated commoners had no idea what they were doing!

But then again, perhaps it was only he who did not understand?  
Creatures around the globe were busy with the celebration at hand  
Despite the fact that they could stay inside and remain pleasant and warm  
They would go outside to celebrate, even with the possibility of storm

It seems the situation was not as simple as he had first thought  
For these sloths to do this ritual every year, it would have to mean a lot  
But what? What part of Christmas connected it all together?  
He decided to stay and analyze the festivity, despite the worsening weather

A large tree stood in the center of it all, ornamented and bright  
Around which many of the occupants danced with delight  
There were also several tables containing foods and drinks  
As well as a novelty figurine of Mew and Mewtwo that blinks!

Mewtwo looked at the celebration while feeling unimpressed  
Calling this 'fun'… Surely they were not trying their best!  
Dancing, laughing and singing? Were they both drunk and dense?  
Who could take pleasure in committing themselves to such random nonsense?

However, a single Buneary girl managed to catch his gaze  
Unnoticed as everyone else was busy having fun in a drunken haze  
Sitting outside of the festivities, she was saddened, bored and alone  
And to everyone but Mewtwo she was completely unknown

She had most likely been unwillingly dragged to the party by her mother  
How typical, to be placed in such an awkward situation by another  
Mewtwo sighed and sympathized with the girl's predicament  
Truly, if this celebration represented his life, she would be his equivalent

Mewtwo realized that analyzing from was bringing no progress  
He knew not what anyone thought, but only what they express  
He would need to ask them, to strike up a conversation  
Which itself is an act that would require… Infiltration

Rage and indignation came upon Mewtwo like a storm  
Massive disgust aside; he had no way of using Transform!  
Is this what the insipid original Mew had intended for him all along?  
Knowing he could only observe, making it impossible to prove her wrong?

No. He would figure this out, even if it meant his end  
Many more hours above the crowd he decided to spend  
Carefully observing how they would run around  
Having fun with absolutely no reason abound

Around the time that Mewtwo began wishing he was dead  
It seemed that everyone at the party was giving room to a Loudred  
He smiled brightly as the crowd suddenly parted  
It seemed that this party had only just been started!

The Loudred inhaled and started singing as everyone cheered  
Mewtwo muttering as he thought it sounded constrained and weird  
However, the pounding, loud noise that now filled up the night  
Did not go unnoticed by the nearby height…

Mewtwo stirred from his engagement as something grabbed his attention  
The snow on the mountain above them was beginning to lose its suspension!  
Those fools! Unless they quiet down, an avalanche is nigh!  
With such a large amount of snow, they are all going to die!

But Mewtwo quickly calmed down, as he did not care  
These idiots brought it upon themselves, so it was only fair  
He was simply witnessing natural selection taking care of those inferior  
Leaving more room for those like himself, the inherently superior

Those below were starting to realize that something was wrong  
And began murmuring as the Loudred quieted down his song  
Most of them were able to fathom what was about to occur  
As the mountaintop from their point of view turned into a white blur

Screams of fear sounded when the last foothold began to crumble  
Followed by the snow coming down with a mighty rumble  
Those below ran, but soon they would all be covered by an icy drape  
Slowly freezing or being crushed to death, with no hope for escape…

The crowd scattered, but left behind someone they forgot to carry  
Mewtwo's eyes widened as he recognized the straggling Buneary  
"… No! Not her!" he thought, "She did not even want to be there!"  
"For her to die even before the rest, how could that possibly be fair!"

Mewtwo witnessed the gruesome scene and knew that it was too late  
But even so, it was more than common for him to defy fate  
No time for a fire ability, or anything even remotely creative  
He would have to use the skill that was to him the most native

With raw psychic force, he stopped the snow from falling  
Suspending it in midair, quite the successful stalling  
But he knew that it was useless unless he could get rid of it  
So he sent the snowy avalanche flying halfway up into orbit!

The crowd froze as they stared at the astounding scene  
Most of them opting to quit alcohol and settle for caffeine  
As the threatening mass of snow left the large mountain  
And shot up into the sky, just like a fountain!

They all gasped, and instinctively began to cover their head  
What comes up must come down, and when it does they'll be dead!  
But eventually they relaxed, and began to let go  
As they only thing they were met by were tiny flakes of snow…

First began the sighs, then followed the laughter  
The cheering and shouting came soon thereafter  
As the crowd looked up and saw a figure hovering above  
Showering it with praise, gratefulness and love

Mewtwo cringed and felt his chest tighten  
He was not someone who would bring joy, only frighten!  
Enraged and just about to give these fools retribution most vile  
He stopped, as he saw a familiar Buneary giving off a happy smile…

Mewtwo instincts kicked in as he knew he had been shown  
And he flew away without a trace, deep into the unknown  
Even after he was gone, he could still hear them calling  
To be given gratefulness instead of hate… It did not feel quite as appalling

For the sensation that had disturbed his way of life  
The feeling that had led him through all this strife  
The awakening had snapped him out of his coziness  
Was, of course, nothing but regular loneliness…

* * *

Mewtwo pondered over what had happened as he flew back to the cave  
What he had done was something he would take with him to the grave  
Mew came out quickly as she noticed he had returned  
"Welcome back," Mew said, "Tell me what you have learned."

"That Christmas is hogwash with no appliance in logic whatsoever"  
Mewtwo answered, ignoring his deed and focusing on the crowd's silly endeavor  
"In that case," Mew asked, "Why is it celebrated by so many?"  
"All over the world through all ages, even by those without a single penny?"

Mewtwo sighed, "To me, it seems to be nothing but a senseless justification,"  
"To eat, drink and partake in unnecessary elation."  
Mewtwo felt himself defeated, before Mew gave a smile most grand  
As she clasped her hands together and cheered, "You understand!"

"For you see," she explained happily, "I simply cannot refuse,"  
"That in the end, Christmas and everything related to it is but an excuse,"  
"To see those you care for, give presents and have fun for no real reason!"  
"That, dear Mewtwo, is the true meaning of this season!"

"Bah, humbug," Mewtwo said depressingly, "Really?"  
"All these traditions just to see one another? How silly."  
Mew gave off a sardonic smile as her unrested tail began to sway  
"Well then, Mewtwo, why did you come to see me, today?"

Mewtwo was about to answer, but felt himself stumped  
A nasty realization came upon him as he reluctantly slumped  
Could it be, that even before being exposed to all that celebration  
The holiday cheer had gotten to him and led him to seek relation?

"Worry not," Mew said quietly, "I do not intend to judge,"  
"And even though I know you to be the type to hold a grudge,"  
"Just so you know, there is no need for you to explain,"  
"If, for the remainder of the holiday, here with me you would remain…"

Mewtwo muttered to himself and knew without question  
There was no way in hell he would accept such a silly suggestion!  
Everyone knows it would go against everything he was, although…  
His decision in this matter is not something anyone else would need to know…

* * *

A few days later, Mewtwo returned home  
Revitalized but tired, quite unwilling to roam  
He seamlessly returned to his calculations and grimness  
But never forgot his one enjoyable Christmas


End file.
